Everything Happens for a Reason
by MoonPrincess1989
Summary: Bella has decided to avoid the supernatural and has moved back in with her mother. Jacob and Edward are having a hard time moving on until two new girls move to Forks and catch their attention. Only these girls aren't what they seem. AU
1. Out with the Old, In with the New

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, although any other characters will belong to me.**

***This is a story that Lunarfairyprincess1989 requested and would not leave me alone until I wrote it. Please let me know what you all think!***

* * *

As the Volturi left after burning the last newborn, the Cullens started to make their way back to their house before they were stopped by Alice. Edward read her mind and handed Bella towards Carlisle before running towards the woods at the edge of the meadow. They saw him looking around before running back towards Alice.

"Are you able to see them any more clearly?" Edward asked while the rest of the Cullen family, including Bella stood there confused.

Alice shook her head replying, "I couldn't, I mean I can tell they were females but they were blurry instead of clear."

"What are you two talking about?" Bella asked from where she was standing.

All of the family looked towards Alice and Edward, obviously waiting for the explanation of the vision Alice just had. They knew it was important because Edward was upset that Alice could not clearly see who ever was in her vision although they had no idea why it was so important.

"I had a vision of two females watching the battle from the edge of the forest where Edward ran off to. They obviously can expose us, but I was unable to see them clearly in the vision, so I have no idea what they look like," Alice explained

Edward added, "I ran to the edge of the forest to see if I could get a scent and I couldn't."

"This isn't good. While I check up on Jacob I will discuss this with Sam and see what they have to say. Hopefully these two females will not expose us and Alice will be able to see them more clearly later," Carlisle paused and looked at Bella, "would you like to come with me to see Jacob?"

Bella nodded her head and climbed onto Carlisle's back, waving goodbye to the rest of the Cullens as they headed back home.

_~Two Months Later~_

Edward sat in his room looking out his window, once again trying to figure out where his relationship with Bella went wrong. He thought they had gotten past him leaving, especially since she had agreed to marry him.

_~Flashback~_

_They had just arrived at their meadow to discuss some things about the wedding and her upcoming change. Edward had noticed something different about her lately, she seemed more closed off to him but he had assumed it was because Jacob had disappeared after he found out they were getting married._

"_Edward we need to talk," Bella said as she wrung her hands nervously._

_Edward smiled and grabbed her hands within his and gave her a charming smile, "I know, there are many wedding details that Alice wants us to discuss. For example, she wants our opinion on what color the—"_

_Bella cut him off, "No that's not what I meant when I said we need to talk."_

"_Ok well then what is on your mind, you know that I can't read your mind dear," Edward replied with a smile as he pulled her down gently to sit beside him._

_Bella looked at him as she sat down, "I love you and your family so very much. You all have welcomed me into your family and loved me unconditionally. I will never forget what you all have done and I am grateful to the wolf pack and you for protecting me from Victoria and her newborns," she paused and looked at her hands, "but I think it would be best for me to move back in with my mother. I have already discussed it with Charlie and—"_

_Edward put a finger under her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "Are you telling me that you no longer wish for this life?"_

_She nodded her head and continued, "You have to have noticed that our relationship is not the same it was since you have come back. Over those months I think a part of me moved on, and while I was glad that you and your family came back I don't think it can go back to the way it was. "_

"_What about the Volturi Bella, they will not just let you stay alive without changing," Edward stated grasping at straws as his undead heart started to break._

_Bella informed him, "Alice saw in a vision once I had made a decision and Aro knows of a vampire that can erase and alter certain memories. Aro will allow him to erase the knowledge of you and your family being vampires as a favor to Carlisle."_

"_You want to forget about us, about our love?" Edward asked in a disbelieving voice._

_Bella shook her head, "No, I will remember everything that has happened here in Forks, the only things I won't remember will be how I really ended up in the hospital after the whole James thing, the fight with Victoria and her newborns, the wolf pack and you and your family being vampires. I will remember our time together and how much we loved each other."_

"_You keep saying how much you love me," at Bella's nod he continues, "how can you leave me if you love me?"_

_Bella gave him a sad smile, "I will always love you Edward, I'm just not in love with you anymore. You told me to move on with my life and find someone who could give me a normal life. I want to do that, I don't think I'm cut out for this supernatural life. I would miss my family to much, besides I have already put this family and the wolf pack through so much."_

_Edward sat there in silence absorbing everything she was saying. He couldn't believe it, not only that his own sister had kept this from him. 'Although Bella had probably insisted she did and Alice was most likely hoping that she would change her mind,' Edward thought._

"_My family and the wolf pack protected you because they love you Bella," he held his hand up to stop her comment before adding, "however if this is truly want you want Bella I will not stand in your way. I love you enough to let you go. I would do anything to make you happy and I know this is it. I will personally take you to the Volturi; I just want you to know that I will always love you."_

_Bella gave him a small smile and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "Thank you for letting me go Edward. After I talk to the wolf pack and write my note to Jacob I will call you so that we can visit Aro. Alice said she and Carlisle will come with and then I will leave to my mother's house directly from Italy."_

_Edward nodded as he picked her up bridal style for the last time and ran her toward her car so that she could go to La Push._

_~End of Flashback~_

He hoped just like Alice and the rest of the family that she would change her mind, but all that hope was in vain. After they convinced Aro to alter her memories he paid for her plan ride to her mothers and he watched her walk out of their lives. Everyone missed her, including Rosalie even though she would never admit that she was somewhat glad that Bella chose to live her life as a human. He heard that once Jacob came back he was glad that she chose to leave him but was heartbroken that she had not chose him. He had heard from Sam that Jacob now hated being a wolf because it cost him the one girl her loved in his life.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and Alice walked into the room, "Jasper and I are going to Seattle for some things that Esme wanted, do you want to come?"

Edward realized that she was trying to help him move on, just like the rest of the family, but he didn't want to. All he wanted was Bella back and he hated the fact that he left her in the first place. However he knew that he couldn't spend all of eternity like this, after all Bella had made him promise that he would move on before her memories were altered. He looked at Alice and realized that he would keep that promise not matter how long it took.

"I think I will, let me change and I will meet you downstairs," Edward told her and saw a smile cross her face as she nodded her head and left him to change.

_~House on the Outskirts of Forks~_

"So are you two planning on going to school today or are you going to wait longer?" a woman asked as she placed two plates down in front of the two girls.

The girl sitting on the right looked at her fraternal twin and smiled, "Well we discussed it earlier and we decided that we would start next week Monday. Besides you said dad was coming home tonight and we've missed him so we are going to spend some time with him."

"Plus I wanted to get some new clothes before we started school," the girl sitting on the left stated as she started eating breakfast.

The woman nodded replying, "I understand, although you two do know that once your father is back we will have to meet up with the other coven that lives here."

Both girls nodded and continued eating while they waited for their dad to get home.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** There I finally started the story. Are you happy now? *looks at Lunarfairyprincess*

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *nods and grins* Yes super happy, I can't wait for the next chapter!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *rolls eyes* yeah, yeah, yeah, just calm down already.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *nods head* ok, ok…..so when are Jacob and Edward coming over?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *shrugs* I don't know *evil smirk* although I do know that Alice is looking for you.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *pales* you're not going to tell her where I am, are you?

**MoonPrincess1989**: *snorts* I don't need too she can see the future remember.

**Alice:** *barges in and grabs Lunarfairyprincess1989* Time for shopping!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *looks at MoonPrincess pleadingly* Help me!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins and waves* Bye-bye, have fun! *looks at reviewers as Alice drags Lunarfairyprincess out the door* Please review and let know if this story is interesting enough to continue or not and remember no flames.


	2. Meet & Greet

****

A/N: I do not own Twilight but Lucas, Hailey Abigail and Ashley are all mine!

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover, Valleygoat, kenshingirlxoxo652, cleo4ever44

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_

* * *

_

~Cullen's House~

Edward sat on his front porch trying to avoid the pity glances from everyone in the family. It was bad enough that he could hear their thoughts on the subject, although he was glad that they were trying to limit those thoughts as much as they could. He heard from Carlisle that Sam found Jacob and explained the situation to him. He found out that Jacob was taking the situation in the same fashion he was; acting depressed and moody. Yet no one could blame them, after all they loved Bella completely and unconditionally.

He tensed as he felt three unfamiliar scents reach his nose and immediately stood up with the rest of the family rushing out of the house to stand behind him. Through the trees around the house they watched as a male and three females stepped out. The male looked close to 6ft tall with pale skin and golden eyes that reflected theirs; his hair was black and shaggy. He was built similar to Carlisle and seemed to be in his early 30's. He was wearing a black –shirt with dark blue jeans. The woman standing next to him had short red hair, pale skin and golden eyes like his, and her small stature reminded him of Esme. She was wearing white sundress with a black jacket over it. She looked to be in her late 20's and the family could tell that these two were vampires. The two younger females though couldn't be vampires because their eyes were not gold or red.

The girl next to the woman, who stood at 5'6 and looked to be in her late teens, had black hair with blonde highlights that stopped at her shoulders, her figure was tall and lean reminding him of Leah's figure and her skin was almost the same color as the wolf pack but a shade lighter. Her eyes, unlike the other two, were a chocolate brown and she had a small smirk on her face as if she knew something we didn't. She was wearing black leggings with a pink tunic sweater that stopped mid thighs and black ballet flats. They wondered if she was wearing contacts since she smelled similar to a vampire.

Carlisle stepped forward with a small smile, "Hello my name is Carlisle and this is my family."

"My name is Lucas Taylor; this is my wife Hailey and one of my daughters, Abigail. We recently moved here and thought we would introduce ourselves to you and the local wolf pack," the man now identified as Lucas informed them with a warm smile.

Carlisle frowned asking, "How do you know of the wolf pack?"

"Our daughter has a gift that showed us the wolves along with your family. We knew that if we wanted to live here for the time being then we would have to get permission from both you and the wolves," Hailey stated.

Esme asked from Carlisle's side, "You mentioned another daughter but she is not with you, if it is not rude may we ask where she is?"

Abigail grinned informing them, "Ashley took it upon herself to visit the wolves, in fact if I know her she is currently leading them here as we speak."

Before any more questions could be asked Hailey stepped forward and smiled, "I believe that before we answer any questions we should wait for Ashley to arrive with the wolf pack so that we can answer them all at the same time."

The Cullens nodded their head in understanding and started to relax before they heard the wolves howl in the distance.

_~Meanwhile in La Push~_

Ashley looked around the reservation and grinned to herself as she smelled the wolves on the beach. She headed that way concealing her scent until she was ready for them to smell her, after all she knew once they did there would be a chase.

'I wonder if I should have some fun with them or lead them directly to the others? Hmmmm choices, choices….well here goes nothing' she thought with a chuckle as she let her scent float on the wind. She grinned to herself when she saw them immediately stop what they were doing and look her way before phasing and heading towards her.

'I suppose that's my cue to run, I hope father won't be to mad if I mess with them a little,' she thought as she took off towards where she sensed her sister and the others.

She started off running fast and slowed down a little as they came closer, smiling inwardly as she felt one lunge for her before she flipped out of the way and sped up again. She heard a few of them howl and slowed down again letting a few catch up before jumping into a tree to avoid them. She jumped from branch to branch before she felt herself cross the border and paused as the wolves stopped on their side staring at her.

She turned and grinned at them before stating, "Well puppies is that all you have? I mean are you so afraid to break the treaty that you will not cross this border and kill me. I should go and have some fun with humans since you won't cross the border, after all…"

She didn't get a chance to finish that sentence since she had to dodge a russet colored wolf that let out a snarl and tried to bite her in half. She let a giggle and took off running once again towards where her family waited knowing the other wolves would follow.

_~Cullen's house~_

Ashley arrived a few minutes later and ignored the surprised faces of the other vampires and stood next to her sister as the wolves emerged behind her from the trees. All of the Cullens looked over the girl who ignored them and immediately started talking to her sister. She smiled to herself as she watched them from the corner of her eyes stop and looks over her family and then look at the other vampires for an explanation.

The older blonde male from the vampires she didn't know, stepped forward announcing, "Hello please try to refrain from attacking, we were informed that these four would like to ask permission to stay here in forks and knew that they would need to talk to us and yourselves."

The black colored wolf glared at Ashley before nodding his head and turned to the other barking out to the russet colored wolf, the dark gray wolf and sandy color wolf to phase back and followed him back towards the tree while the remaining six wolves stayed in their wolf form. A few minutes later four men emerge from the trees all wearing jean shorts and nothing else. They all were muscular, had some sort of tattoo the she assumed was for their tribe on their right arm and their skin color a dark color that showed their native American heritage. The tallest one, who also looked the oldest stepped forward and directed his question toward Carlisle, "You know these vampires?"

"I do not personally know them, but they have not given us any reason to not trust them at the moment. As I said they only wish to talk with us, I'm sure they will answer any questions you have," Carlisle stated.

Jacob stepped forward and growled out, "Well then who the hell is the chick that led us here?"

Everyone looked toward the two girls who had their backs to everyone and was obviously ignoring everyone but each other as they laughed and gossiped with each other.

Edward watched as the male of the group sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he asked, "Ashley please tell me that you did not decide to play with the wolves?"

The girl he identified as Ashley stiffened and turned to face him with her head down in shame as she replied, "Well you see you wanted me get them here and the only way I could think of was to antagonize them enough for them to keep them coming after me. I mean if I ran at full speed I would have lost them so I had to slow down a few times. Plus they didn't want to cross the border so I had to call them puppies and maybe sort of suggest..."

His eyes narrowed as she trailed off wringing her fingers, "Suggest what exactly?"

"That if they didn't follow me that I would go and play with some humans," she said softly as she inched behind her sister.

"Now Lucas calm down, I'm sure she thought it was the only way to get them here and maybe…" the older woman stated and was interrupted as he roared.

"Ashley Ann Taylor, I specifically told you to have them meet us here at the Cullen house. I knew I should have sent your sister, is this why you volunteered to get them?" Lucas demanded as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

Everyone watched as she stepped from behind her sister and looked at her father. The Cullens were able to see the side of her face but were still unable to see if her eyes were gold like theirs.

"Technically your exact words were 'to get them to meet here at the Cullen house,' you never specified how I had to get them here. It would have been too boring to just talk them into coming, the chase was much more fun," Ashley stated and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lucas sighed as Hailey stated, "She is right dear, you should know that you have to specify things with her otherwise she will just find a loophole in your words."

Lucas sighed and turned to the wolves as he grabbed the arm of his daughter and stepped forward, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior; she is the devious one out of the two. Ashley apologize now or I will take away the keys to your Miata."

Ashley gasped before turning to the wolves and quickly said, "I'm so sorry for calling you puppies and antagonizing you."

The tallest nodded his head and then said, "Even though I now understand why you did, I ask that you refrain from doing so in the future. A few of the wolves here in the pack have a temper."

Ashley grinned and held her hand out, "Gotcha, I'm Ashley Taylor. This is my dad Lucas and behind us is my stepmom Hailey and my sister Abigail."

He shook her hand and stated, "My name is Sam and I am the leader of this pack. The ones which phased back with me are Jacob, Paul and Seth. The remaining wolves are Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Leah."

Ashley nodded her head and heard her sister gasp while looking at the one named Jacob. She grinned to herself when she knew what happened and made a promise to herself to tease her later. She turned around to face the other vampires she has yet to meet. They all looked her over and saw that unlike her sister she had dark brown shoulder length hair with bangs that framed her face in layers. She had a figure like Rosalie, stood at 5'6 feet and greenish blue eyes but her skin tone was lighter than her sisters. Her outfit consisted of blue skinny jeans with black knee high suede high heeled boots, a green laced corset top and black leather motorcycle jacket.

Carlisle stepped forward and looked at the family, "I am Carlisle, behind me is my wife Esme and our children, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward.

Ashley looked at each of them as he introduced them one by one but when he got to the last one she looked him in the eyes and felt the world melt away. She only saw him and knew he felt the same because his eyes widened and he couldn't look anywhere else. However, when she heard her sister giggle she blinked and then looked at her grinning twin before she groaned out loud and covered her face with her hands and muttered to herself, "Damn it all to hell, karma is really coming back to bite me in the ass for flooding that school last year with Abby."

She heard her sister groan and her father growl as she turned and faced him laughing nervously, "I don't suppose you can forget that you heard that could you?"

Before her Dad could yell again her stepmom steeped in, "Now dear that is in the past, I think we should just focus on the now. I'm sure everyone here is very curious about us and we promised to answer their questions."

Ashley was eternally grateful to her stepmom and mouthed a 'thank you' to her as her father nodded and turned to face the wolves, "My wife is right, I think we should get comfortable and answer your questions."

Sam nodded his head and everyone got comfortable as he looked at Carlisle, "I think we should all take turns asking questions."

Carlisle nodded his head and turned to Lucas and his family, "Are you the only four in your family, or can we expect more members?"

"It is just us, and you do not have to worry about us feeding off any humans here since my wife and I are vegetarian vampires like your family" Lucas stated.

Edward who had been staring at Ashley looked towards her father when he heard what he said and asked, "Why did you just mention your wife and yourself, what about your daughters?"

Ashley spoke up then, answering with a grin, "Well my sister and I are half vampire and half something else. We only have to feed once a month and when we do it is from animals."

"Half something else?" Carlisle asked genuinely curious.

Jacob asked at the same time, "What the hell so you mean half vampire," he turned to the Cullens, "can people be half vampires?"

"I have honestly never come across a half vampire before," Carlisle stated as he looked over the girls curiously.

Ashley grinned and stood up posing; "We look awesome right?" she turned around and tugged Abby up, so she could arrange her in a pose ignoring the blush that crossed her cheeks.

Everyone laughed while her father just sighed and stated, "Ashley you're embarrassing your sister."

"Oh she's just being shy since she doesn't know anyone here Dad, trust me once she gets to know them they'll wish she would shut up," Ashley commented with a smile, and yelped when Abby hit her on the arm earning chuckles from everyone. She sat down and waved her hand, "ok on with the questions."

Sam looked at all of them individually as he said, "We would like answers to the questions that where asked earlier if you don't mind."

Abby gripped her sisters arms muttering, "Don't start with your sarcastic remarks Ash or I will demolish Hermes."

Ashley gasped replying, "If you touch Hermes I will destroy your precious laptop."

Lucas sighed and stated, "Enough with your bickering, act your age this instant."

Both girls immediately shut up and nodded their head while their father continued on, "Ashley answer their questions."

Ashley nodded her head informing them, "My sister and I are half vampires and half werewolves. Now this happened when—"

Jacob stood up and growled out, "What the hell do you mean half vampire half werewolf. How the hell did that happen?"

"Well you see when a vampire man really loves a werewolf woman they get together and have sexual intercourse which results in—" Ashley stated but was cut off when her sister put a hand over her mouth, "I think they know how a baby is made Ashley, must you always be a smartass."

Ashley licked her sisters hand grinned as he sister made a disgusted face while she heard snickers, "If I was anything else you would be extremely bored with your life."

Lucas coughed to get everyone's attention, "I can see that you are all extremely confused so allow me to explain. You see I fell in love with a beautiful woman, who I thought was just a normal human at the time, she once told me I didn't smell disgusting like other vampires and she didn't smell like other werewolves to me. It wasn't an easy relationship since she was supposed to be my mortal enemy and her family did not approve but I could not stay away from her and when I found out that she had imprinted on me I understood why I had fallen in love so fast. We eventually married, despite what her family thought, which of course led to the honeymoon. Now I thought that a male vampire couldn't impregnate a woman but that turned out be wrong when she went to her yearly physical after we got back from the honeymoon and found out she was expecting twins. The pregnancy progressed very quickly and we found out early that in order to nourish the twins she had to drink blood. My wife was pregnant for 4 months before she went into labor," he paused as he took a breath and they watched as the girls took each other's hands and bowed their head to hide their faces. Hailey took her husband's hand and squeezed it for comfort as he continued, "I had studied to be her doctor since we could not be sure what kind of children we were having. The girls were born by c-section and they were healthy but unfortunately their mother did not survive the delivery since it was way too much strain on her body."

Esme's eyes filled with venom tears that she couldn't shed and stated softly, "I'm sorry for your loss, it must have been very hard on you and your family."

Ashley looked up then and gave a watery smile, "Thank you, Esme."

Edward spoke up next, wanting to ask the question that had been burning on his mind for the last half hour, "Why do I feel drawn to you Ashley?"

Ashley started to fidget nervously, "The same reason Jacob wants to comfort Abby so badly."

Edward frowned while the wolf pack and her father realized what happened between the four of them.

Jacob clarified, "Ashley imprinted on you Edward and Abby and I imprinted on each other."

Everyone's eyes widened at the information while Abby and Ashley blushed. Edward's mouth fell opened and he gasped as Emmett blurted out, "Holy shit."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Lunarfairyprincess1989**: *sighs dramatically and plops on the bed* Alice is evil.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins* why do you say that?

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *whines* She dragged me to twenty different stores!

_**Rosalie walks in with Alice**_

**Alice:** *smiles* Oh don't complain, you got lots of outfits.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *pouts* what about me? Plus none of you told me what you think of this chapter!

**Rosalie:** You know it's a great chapter, and you also know Alice got you lots of outfits too.

**Alice:** *grins and runs out the room, only to run back in a minute later with 10 different bags* See I got you lots of things. You will love them.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins* Oh I can try them on now. *looks at Lunarfairyprincess* Could you do the honors?

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *nods and looks at reviewers as Rosalie, Alice and MoonPrincess go through the clothes* Please review and remember no flames!


	3. Explanations

**A/N: I do not own Twilight but Lucas, Hailey Abigail and Ashley are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover, Valleygoat, kenshingirlxoxo652, cleo4ever44

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Abby and Ashley fidgeted under the stares of everyone around them as they digested the information. Ashley didn't know what was going through everyone's head at the moment and she wished she could read their thoughts. She didn't know how Edward or Jacob would act, although she had to admit to herself it was funny to watch as Rosalie smacked Emmett upside the head for his outburst.

"Ashley did you see this coming?" Lucas stated as his wife griped his hand. He didn't know if his daughter had seen this as an outcome from this meeting.

Abby spoke up for her sister this time, "If Ashley knew this was going to happen Dad she would have told me. You know it is impossible for her to lie to me."

"All I saw was all of us meeting, I didn't see Abby and I imprinting Dad. You know that I don't see everything, I just see snippets of things," Ashley explained, momentarily ignoring everyone but her family.

Carlisle interrupted then, "Are you implying that Ashley can see the future?"

Alice bounced in her seat with joy, "Oh that's wonderful. I see the future to and I just know that you and I are going to be great friends Ashley!"

Ashley turned around and gave Alice a smile before turning to Carlisle, "I just don't see the future Carlisle, like Alice. I see snippets of the past, present and future. You can say they are like premonitions, sometimes I see things in order to change the outcome or understand things."

Carlisle nodded his head and Ashley could still see the curious look in his eyes and she knew he had many more questions but didn't know if he could ask them or not.

"Ashley and Abby are the talented ones in our family," Hailey stated with a proud maternal smile as she looked over the girls. Everyone could easily see that even though she was not their biological mother, she loved them very much. The Cullens knew that she was very similar to Esme.

Emmett grinned at Ashley and asked, "So what kind of gift does your sister have baby sis?"

"Baby sis?" Ashley asked with an eyebrow raised.

Emmett grinned even wider replying, "Well since you imprinted on Edward, who is my younger brother, you became my younger sister. Isn't imprinting like marriage or something?"

Ashley giggled at his comment and then explained, "Imprinting does not necessarily end in the two people marrying. When a wolf imprints on someone, that person becomes their world but that doesn't mean the two have to be together romantically. A wolf can be their imprints best friend, brother/sister or lover. In fact if Edward wanted to, he wouldn't have to be anything to me."

Edward sat there and listened to her explanation and pondered over the information. He already felt a huge pull to her and although he still loved Bella so much he wanted to get to know Ashley. He suddenly heard a thought from Jacob and his eyes widened as he looked at Ashley asking, "What happens to you if I decide to want to have nothing to do with you?"

"She would be in physical pain if she is separated from you for too long," Jacob answered when he noticed that Ashley wouldn't explain that part.

Before Edward could say anything Ashley explained, "If you want nothing to do with me I will leave you be, Edward. It's not as if I would stalk you."

"No I will just feel guilty that you are in pain because of me," Edward retorted angrily.

Ashley narrowed her eyes, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad or guilty you arrogant prick."

Lucas stood up then and stated, "Ashley that is enough, do not let your temper get the best of you."

Hailey smiled and commented from her seat, "I think that is enough questions for tonight," she paused and looked at Carlisle and Sam, "do we have your permission to stay in Forks?"

Carlisle nodded his head and Sam mirrored it while adding, "As long as you do not bite a human the treaty we have with the Cullens will apply to your family as well."

"We thank you and ask that you come to the BBQ we will be throwing this weekend," Lucas stated with a smile.

"Even though we do not eat, my family and I will be there. We would like to get to know you better," Esme stated smiling.

The wolf pack was the first to leave, minus Jacob and the Cullens excused themselves to their house minus Edward. Lucas and Hailey hugged their daughters and marked that they would see them when they got home.

Edward cleared his throat before looking at Ashley, "I wanted to apologize for earlier, I did not mean—"

"Ashley should be the one apologizing to you Edward, she tends to speak before she acts," Abby stated, ignoring the glare she received from her sister.

Ashley scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Jacob asked, "So Ashley never did explain what your gift was Abigail."

Abby blushed when she looked Jacob in the eyes, "I'm a physical and mental shield and please call me Abby."

"Is that why I could not read any of your family's minds?" Edward asked.

Abby nodded her head, "I learned to project it over others a long time ago."

Jacob grinned, "That awesome, you must be pretty tough then huh."

Ashley smiled when she saw the smile and blush her sister was sporting. She walked up and slung an arm around Jacob's shoulders, which wasn't an easy thing to do since he was taller than her. She heard Edward growl but ignored it as she smiled, "I think I'm going to like have you as a brother-in-law Jakey!"

"Jakey?" Jacob asked confused while Abby exclaimed, "Ashley!"

"What? I like the nickname and I can tell you like him. You are after all blushing, and I've never seen you blush so much," Ashley smiled explaining as she dodged the punch her sister threw her way.

Jacob grabbed Abby's hand and smiled when she looked at him surprised, "I think your blush is cute."

Ashley smiled from her new spot next to Edward as her sister and Jacob started talking to one another, "You do know that your sisters and Emmett are watching you from the window right?"

Edward glanced behind him and saw the girls duck as Emmett just grinned at them waving like an idiot. He turned to her, "I am sorry for the way I acted earlier; I was just overwhelmed with everything. I had no idea wolves could imprint on vampires."

"I'm only half wolf Edward, I'm half vampire as well and I should be the one apologizing. My sister was right, I spoke without thinking," Ashley stated as she turned to look at him.

All of sudden Alice appeared next to Ashley exclaiming with a grin, "Oh I think we should go shopping this weekend!"

Ashley gasped and backed into Edward, who gripped her upper arms. She inhaled as she was pulled into a premonition.

_~Start of Premonition~_

_Edward was in a meadow with a beautiful brunette and she could feel the love he had for her. The brunette started to talk, "Edward we need to talk."_

_Edward smiled and grabbed her hands within his and gave her a charming smile, "I know, there are many wedding details that Alice wants us to discuss. For example, she wants our opinion on what color the—"_

_Bella cut him off, "No that's not what I meant when I said we need to talk."_

"_Ok well then what is on your mind, you know that I can't read your mind Bella," Edward replied with a smile as he pulled her down gently to sit beside him._

_The woman now identified as Bella looked at him as she sat down, "I love you and your family so very much. You all have welcomed me into your family and loved me unconditionally. I will never forget what you all have done and I am grateful to the wolf pack and you for protecting me from Victoria and her newborns," she paused and looked at her hands, "but I think it would be best for me to move back in with my mother."_

_Edward put a finger under her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "Are you telling me that you no longer wish for this life?"_

_She nodded her head and continued, "You have to have noticed that our relationship is not the same it was since you have come back. Over those months I think a part of me moved on, and while I was glad that you and your family came back I don't think it can go back to the way it was."_

"_What about the Volturi Bella, they will not just let you stay alive without changing," Edward stated grasping at straws as his undead heart started to break._

_Bella informed him, "Alice saw in a vision once I had made a decision and Aro knows of a vampire that can erase and alter certain memories. Aro will allow him to erase the knowledge of you and your family being vampires as a favor to Carlisle."_

"_You want to forget about us, about our love?" Edward asked in a disbelieving voice._

_Bella shook her head, "No, I will remember everything that has happened here in Forks, the only things I won't remember will be how I really ended up in the hospital after the whole James thing, the fight with Victoria and her newborns, the wolf pack and you and your family being vampires. I will remember our time together and how much we loved each other."_

"_You keep saying how much you love me," at Bella's nod he continues, "how can you leave me if you love me?"_

_Bella gave him a sad smile, "I will always love you Edward, I'm just not in love with you anymore. You told me to move on with my life and find someone who could give me a normal life. I want to do that, I don't think I'm cut out for this supernatural life. I would miss my family to much, besides I have already put this family and the wolf pack through so much."_

_~End of Premonition~_

Ashley heard people calling her name and opened her eyes to see her sister explaining to the Cullens and Jacob that she was just having a premonition and she would be fine once it ended. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was seated in Edwards lap, and the Cullens were looking at her with worried looks.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked looking into her eyes.

Ashley nodded her head as her sister asked, "What did you see?"

"I saw the past, at least I think it was the past," Ashley replied.

Carlisle asked, "What was it about?"

"I saw Edward in a meadow with a beautiful brunette," she paused and looked at Edward, "I'm am so sorry Edward. I could feel how much you loved her and how heartbroken you where when Bella told you she had decided to not change for you."

Everyone's eyes widened and watched as Edward stood up and gently put Ashley on her feet while turning and walking into the forest at the back of his house, calling over his shoulder, " I need to hunt."

Ashley felt rejected and hurt but did not let it show. She felt her sister place a hand on her arm and give her a small smile as Esme turned to her, "He just needed time to think dear. He loved her very much and he took it very hard when she left him. He just needs time."

Ashley gave her a small smile, "I understand Esme. I'm sure he did not want to remember that particular moment. I could feel the pain he was in and it was tremendous."

Jasper chimed in then, "Are you also an empath Ashley?"

Ashley shook her head and explained, "No, I'm just able to feel the emotions of the person are having in the premonition. In this case I was feeling what Edward felt."

Abby wrapped an arm around her sister's waist stating softly, "I think Ashley and I need to get home," she looked at Carlisle, "let Edward know we will see him and everyone else at school tomorrow."

Carlisle nodded his head as they turned to all go in the house. Jacob stopped next to them, "I can walk you guys home if you want."

Ashley smiled, "That's nice of you Jacob."

"I don't get to keep my nickname?" Jacob asked grinning.

Abby smiled as she saw that he was trying to make her laugh. She watched her sister smile bigger and start arguing with him about nicknames as they started walking back towards the house. She only hoped that her sister will find happiness with Edward, after all he was her imprint and is basically perfect for her. 'I just hope he can keep her out of trouble,' she thought as she walked after the two ahead of her.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter done.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *grins* I loved this chapter so much!

**Alice:** *smiles* It was a good chapter, but there will be shopping in the next chapter right?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* I'm sure I could put it in.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Rosalie:** *sighs* She shops too much.

**Alice:** *ignores Rosalie and Lunarfairyprincess1989* I can't wait to read the next one!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *miles* I'm glad, now Alice I think Jasper was looking for you earlier. He said something about a credit card bill.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Rosalie:** *laughs as Alice zooms out of the room* She's in trouble.

**MoonPrincess1989:** I'm sure she won't be in trouble for long.

**Rosalie:** Why not?

**MoonPrincess1989:** She made an extra trip to Victoria's Secret.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Rosalie:** *laughs and shakes their heads*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks at reviewers* I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and remember no flames!


	4. First Day After Intial Meetings

**A/N: I do not own Twilight but Lucas, Hailey, Abigail and Ashley are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover, Valleygoat, kenshingirlxoxo652, cleo4ever44, TiffersStar1989, lioowe

**I wanted to apologize for such the long wait but my classes took up much more of my time then i thought they would. I will try to update as much as i can during the break!**

* * *

Ashley and Abigail arrived at school a few minutes before the bell rang, and noticed everyone was staring at them including the Cullen's. She grinned from behind her helmet and communicated telepathically to her sister, _'well I think we should give them a show, after all I don't think anyone here has seen two hot chicks riding a Ducati.'_

'_I knew I should have driven myself,' _Abigail replied back as she tightened her hold on her sister's waist.

Ashley revved the engine and increased the speed before pulling the clutch as the rpm raised then let it out quickly while backing off the throttle incrementally as the front of the bike came up. Ashley stiffened her arms and squeezed her legs tightly to the bike and she felt her sister follow her lead. She kept this up until she started to reach the parking spot next to the Cullen's and tapped the rear break so both tires where back on the ground and put the bike into park.

She felt her sister let go of her waist and slide of the bike as she followed suite and whipped her helmet off, shaking her hair a bit. She heard her sister mutter showoff as she took her helmet off and place it on the back.

"That was awesome!" Emmett exclaimed excitingly as he grinned at Ashley.

Ashley grinned back, not seeing the look she was getting from Edward as she asked, "You really think so Em?"

Emmett nodded his head grinning, "Hell yeah! What else can you do?"

Abigail spoke up, "Emmett please do not get her started; she will never shut up."

Ashley glared at her sister as she placed her helmet on the bike and pocketing her keys in her jacket pocket. She was just about to turn and answer all the questions Emmett was asking when she heard Edward speak up from behind her.

"You could have gotten hurt," Edward stated as he frowned at her, obviously upset.

Ashley looked at him and responded, "I'm a big girl Edward, I can take care of myself. Besides I've done a whole lost worst on Hermes before, I just won't do them while Abigail is riding with me."

Edward's eyebrows shot up when her heard this and went to comment when Alice darted forward and hooked her arms with both girls, "I'll show you to the office so you can get your schedule," she paused and smiled sweetly at Jasper, "Jazz can you grab my bag and I'll meet you in class?"

Jasper nodded his head and leaned forward giving her a brief kiss before he grabbed her bag and started walking towards class with Emmett and Rosalie following him. Edward turned towards Alice and the others, but noticed they completely ignored him and had already started walking towards the school. He started after them, his gaze following every sway of Ashley's hips.

_~Lunch time~_

As Ashley started walking to lunch she thought about how glad she shared all of her classes with someone she knew, she had to admit that Jasper and Emmett were quite amusing while the teacher was teaching. She was surprised that both of them were so much alike. She actually felt sorry for Alice and Rosalie since they're around them so much. Although she was already thinking of all the mischief they could get into together and when they arrived at the table she saw Abigail give her the look. The look that said don't-even-think-about-it and knew she would not be helping her. However, she grinned to herself and projected her thoughts to her sister. _'You don't have to help me, I've got two new partners in crime,' _she laughed internally when her sister groaned and drew the looks of everyone at the table.

"Is everything alright Abby," Rosalie asked as Abigail let her head drop to the table.

Abby muttered while her head was still down, "I'm peachy, although I should warn you and Alice that Ashley has already decided to rope your husband's into helping her with her mischief."

Ashley sat down grinning as Emmett and jasper perked up, while Alice and Rosalie just sighed as they both replied at the same time, "They are always up to something, it's nothing new."

Ashley's grinned widened along with Jasper and Emmett as they started discussing everything they could do while Alice, Rose and Abby just shook their heads and started talking about plans for the weekend.

Edward arrived a few minutes later and noticed how close Ashley was sitting next to Jasper and had to refrain from growling. Jasper's head whipped up and he frowned at Edward, _'what's with the sudden jealously Edward?'_

Edward just shook his head and looked the other way. He had no idea why he was suddenly so possessive; he certainly wasn't over Bella yet. In fact he doubted he would ever be over her. She was his first love and he still couldn't believe that she had decided she wanted nothing to do with him. 'I know I said I wanted her to have a normal life, but I secretly hoped she wouldn't choose the normal life,' he thought as he sat down across from Ashley next to Alice.

"Hiya Eddie!" Ashley grinned as she looked up from her conversation with Emmett and Jasper.

Edward grimaced at the nickname and gave her a small smile, "Hello Ashley."

Ashley frowned at the face he mad when she said his nickname, she noticed Emmett was trying to contain his laughing and growled low enough only they could hear it, "Emmett you said he liked that nickname."

Emmett grinned ignoring the glare directed towards him from Edward, "He does, he just won't admit it."

Ashley smacked him upside the head like she seen Rose do, smiling when he yelped and everyone else laughed, "I'm sorry Edward, he convinced me you liked that nickname and suggested I use it."

"It's not a problem, I understand considering I live with him," Edward replied smiling, 'she does look beautiful when she smiles' he thought, but didn't get a chance to think about it considering Alice chimed into the conversation.

"We have to go shopping after school, I saw so many sales going one," Alice informed Ashley and Abigail, literally bouncing in her seat with excitement.

Abigail replied, "We'd love to Alice, but we promised Jake we would head over to the reservation for a bonfire tonight."

Edward frowned when he thought about Ashley being somewhere he wasn't allowed to go. What if something happened, what if she needed him, what if… His thoughts were cut off when the bell rang and everyone started moving towards their classes.

_~After School~_

Ashley leaned against her bike, ignoring the stares she was getting, waiting for Abigail. She looked up and noticed Edward, smiling to herself as she felt the warmth spreading through her. She knew he wasn't ready to accept the imprint, but she was determined to wait as long as he needed. She already missed him terribly when he wasn't near.

She raised her hand to wave, but yelped when her sister materialized in front of her. She put her hand on her heart and glared at her smirking sister as she gritted out, "Damn it Abby, why must you do that?"

"Because it's so amusing," Abby replied grinning as the Cullen's joined the next to the bike.

Ashley huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as she saw the smiles they were sporting at her expense, "Just for that, you can find your own way to La Push."

"Oh c'mon stop pouting, the only reason I rode with you on Hermes was because you promised to give me a ride to La Push. I could have taken my baby," Abigail stated as she grabbed her helmet.

"Hermes?-"

"You're baby?-"

Emmett and Jasper asked at the same time, confused while Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes. Edward smiled when he saw the huge grin spread across Ashley's face.

"Hermes is my bike, and her baby is her Lamborghini," Ashley explained as she pulled her helmet on.

Everyone nodded at her explanation and Alice spoke up, "Since you're at La Push today, can we have you tomorrow?"

Ashley laughed at the way she said and nodded her head as she climbed on with Abigail behind her and took of waving goodbye to them.

_~ Jacob's House, La Push~_

Jacob paced outside his house as he waited for the girls. He missed Abigail and was tired of the guys making fun of him for looking like a lost puppy. He sighed and thought, 'why couldn't they come up with something better.' He heard his dad yell from the house that Abigail was on the phone and ran into the house snatching the phone from his hand.

"Hi, Abby!" He exclaimed with a smile as his dad just shook his head smiling, rolling out of the kitchen.

"_Hi Jake, I was calling to tell you we would meet at the beach instead since we are running kind of late. Is that okay?" _Abigail asked.

Jake nodded his head smiling but realized she couldn't see him and replied, "No problem, I'll head over there now."

Jacob hung up the phone and rushed his dad out the door and towards the car. He was going to see his imprint and couldn't wait.

_~Bonfire, Beach, La Push~_

Jacob sat on the log shaking his leg in impatience. He kept looking towards the road where Abigail and Ashley would be arriving that he didn't notice Embry and Quil sit down until they started talking.

"Missing your imprint?" Embry asked with a grin.

Quil chimed in, "You know he's like a little puppy missing his owner."

Jacob growled and gritted his teeth, "Leave me the hell alone you idiots."

"Don't get mad at me because you're so impatient. You act as if she has been gone for months instead of hours," Embry informed him.

Quil grinned, "If he's this bad now, just wait till he's getting some."

Jacob growled loudly, ignoring the bike pulling up and jumped on Quil and Embry. They started wrestling punching each other every now and then. This continued on for five minutes until he had Quil pinned under Embry. He pulled his hand back to punch them when he heard someone clear their throat.

Jacob paused and glanced up, into the angry face of Abigail and amused face of Ashley. He gulped, and got off of Embry and Quil so fast you would think he was being burned.

"Uh...hi Abigail, how was your day?" Jacob stuttered out as everyone else snickered.

Abigail narrowed her eyes, "Why on earth were you attacking your friends?

"Well you see…they um….," Jacob paused as he tried to think of something to get out of this, but realized it was futile and turned to Embry and Quil, "I'm sorry guys."

Abigail smiled and hugged Jacob, "Glad you realized there was no way you could get out of that."

Abigail blushed when Jacob held her tightly against him. He missed her just as much as she missed him. She honestly considered telling her father to let her go to school on the reservation to be closer to him but she knew she couldn't leave Ashley alone. That girl can never stay out of trouble and now that Emmett and Jasper have joined her, she was already not looking forward to the headaches she was going to get.

Ashley coughed from behind them and her blush got darker as she pulled away from Jacob, intertwining their hands together. She glanced around and saw that they had everyone's attention, she groaned inwardly when she saw the evil smirk on her sister's face. She knew once they got home she was going to hear about this.

"Why don't you introduce my lovely sister to your father Jakey, I mean he has to have tons of embarrassing storied to tell us," Ashley commentated.

Jacob knew there was no way of getting out of this so he led the girls over to where his father was sitting, "Dad, this is Abigail and the evil woman behind her is her sister Ashley."

Ashley huffed as her sister smiled and shook Jacob's father's hand, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Black."

"Billy laughed and grinned shaking her hand, "Call me Billy, and it so nice to meet you as well my dear. Jacob here hasn't stopped talking about you. Why don't you two lovely ladies sit down and we can get to know each other."

Ashley plopped right down next to Billy grinning, "I want to hear all of Jakey's embarrassing moments."

Billy nodded his head replying, "of course, in exchange you can let me know if he does anything embarrassing when he's around you."

Ashley and Billy shook hands, while Jacob groaned as Abigail whispered, "Sorry, I can't control her."

He nodded his head and looked towards the road, immediately spotting Hermes. He turned to Abigail and asked, "You ride a Ducati?"

"No, that's my baby Hermes," Ashley said from behind, making Jacob jump.

Embry and Quil stood up grinning, "Can we ride it?"

"No," Ashley stated, but when both their faces fell she added, "but I have tons of more at home you can ride."

Both of them laughed and jumped up and down like school girls as Jared and Paul said they wanted to ride too. Ashley made plans with them as everyone started getting to know each other around the bonfire.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter done.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *grins* YAY!

**Alice:** *walks in smiling* MoonPrincess you really should get out of the house for tonight.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *frowns* Why?

**Rosalie:** *walks in* because Edward found out what you and Emmett did to his piano.

**Alice:** *nods head* I see him getting revenge…it's not good.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *eyes widen* Damn, where is Emmett?

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** I saw him packing up the car just a little bit ago.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grabs backpack and laptop* He's not leaving without me. *rushes out the door screaming Emmett's name*

**Rosalie:** She should know better than to listen to my husband.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Alice:** *nods heads in agreement*

**Rosalie:***looks at reviewers* We hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. Remember no flames!


	5. Spending Time With Friends

**A/N: I do not own Twilight but Lucas, Hailey Abigail and Ashley are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover, Valleygoat, kenshingirlxoxo652, cleo4ever44, TiffersStar1989, lioowe, DLG4life,

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Abby rolled out of bed with a sigh and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. She discussed with Ashley last night after the bonfire that she was going to spend the day with Jacob on the reservation instead of shopping with Rosalie and Alice. She grabbed her toothbrush and was about to put tooth paste on it when she heard an explosion from the back of the house. She whipped her head towards her sisters room and noticed immediately that her twin was not sleeping as she usually was. That could only mean one thing; Ashley was the reason behind the explosion. She dropped her tooth brush and ran down the stairs, out towards the garage in her pajamas with her father and stepmother hot on her heels.

When they arrived at the garage Abby wretched open the door and started coughing at the amount of smoke that came out. She waved her hands in front of her face, trying to git rid of the smoke, as she yelled out, "Ashley are you okay?"

Ashley stumbled out of the garage coughing, covered in black soot and gave her family a huge grin, "Oh, I'm fine. The back wall, however, not so much."

"What the hell were you doing?" Lucas demanded as he surveyed the damage noticing right away that the back wall had a huge hole in it. He was glad however that Ashley had enough sense to move the other vehicles out of the garage before she did whatever she did.

Hailey patted her husband on the arm before he could start yelling, "Dear, I'm sure it was an accident. Just calm down love."

Abby shook her head knowing that whatever happened was going to get her dad pissed. She looked at her sister and felt a headache coming on.

Ashley rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously as she explained, "Well I wanted to see that if I added a little more power to my practice bike, I could master this new trick I was working on. However, I think I added too much and the bike sort of blew up," she paused and looked at her father and as soon as she saw his eyes narrow she added quickly, "I promise to fix the damage and I didn't ruin anything major."

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose sighing as she stated her last sentence, "Ashley will you please refrain from destroying things?"

Ashley nodded her head, "Ok, I promise not to blow anything else up."

Hailey smiled, "Glad you guys worked that out. Now I have great news."

Abby, Ashley and Lucas all looked at her, waiting for the news. Hailey just stood there smiling, obviously intentionally dragging out the silence.

"Well either you tell us the easy way or I find out by touching you, which of course will trigger a vision of what your news is," Ashley stated impatiently.

Hailey laughed and replied, "Well Tiffany is coming to stay with us for a few months. Her mother thought a change of scenery would do her some good."

Lucas and Abby groaned out loud as Ashley started to jump up and down in place as an excited look crossed her face.

Abby knew the minute their cousin got here that she and Ashley would immediately start planning pranks to pull. She was scared and even more worried as she thought of the possibilities there would be, and groaned inwardly as she pictured Ashley talking Jasper and Emmett into helping them.

"Ashley just because Tiffany is coming to visit does not mean that you two will get to cause trouble," Lucas stated as he stared at Ashley.

Ashley blinked and gave her father an innocent look, as she tilted her head to the side, "I have no idea what you are talking about father."

Hailey shook her head while fighting back a smile and Abby wondered why her sister bothered with trying to act innocent; she hasn't been innocent since the day she turned one. She should know by now that her father wouldn't believe her sister's innocent act, even a jury told him she was.

"Don't pretend to be innocent young lady, you and your cousin will stay out of trouble. I don't need to bail you two out of jail again," Lucas informed her while crossing his arms over his chest.

"That was one time dad, and it wasn't even a big thing," Ashley stated as she dusted the debris off her pants.

Lucas narrowed his eyes, "I think unleashing the animals at the petting zoo to terrorize the unsuspecting people was a big thing."

"We weren't unleashing them to terrorize the people dad, we were liberating them from their cages," Ashley huffed out, rolling her eyes.

Lucas narrowed is eyes further and opened his mouth to start a rant, when Ashley held her hands up in a placating gesture, "Ok, ok dad. I get it, no getting arrested while Tiffany is here."

"I mean it Ashley," Lucas called after her as she ran to the house to get ready for the day.

Ashley called over her shoulder, "I promise dad, girl scouts honor."

Abby ran after her sister and commented, "You were never a girl scout Ashley."

Ashley paused and looked at her with a smirk, "Well I bought a lot of cookies. Doesn't that count?"

"You know it doesn't," Abby stated as they went upstairs.

Ashley smiled as she stated, "Well I think it should. Have fun with Jakey."

Abby rolled her eyes but nodded her head as she watched her sister run into her room to get ready.

_~Cullen House~_

Ashley pulled up in her Miata, and was grabbed swiftly out of her car by a very excited Alice.

"I'm so glad that you are finally here. Rosalie and I have been waiting all morning. We have the whole day planned," Alice informed her as she rushed Ashley into the house impatiently.

As she got into the house Ashley finally realized that Alice noticed Abigail wasn't there and answered her unasked question, "Abby went to spend the day with Jake. He asked her while using the puppy dog look and she couldn't refuse."

Alice laughed as she tugged Ashley toward the living room where Rose was.

As they entered the living room she was embraced by Esme as she asked, "Hello dear, it's so good to see you. Are you hungry?"

Ashley shook her head no as she smiled, "I ate before I left, dad made a huge breakfast."

As Alice started going on about the plan she and Rose had, Ashley looked around the living room. She looked towards the window and saw Rosalie arguing with Edward, as Jasper and Emmett played video games.

Ashley frowned as Edward paused mid argument and looked towards her, only to look away with a frown on his face. He said one last thing to Rosalie and walked up the stars, not even bothering to say hello.

Rosalie walked over and gave her a small smile, "Don't let him get to you, he's just being stubborn."

Ashley shook her head and grinned, "He will eventually learn to like me, quirks and all.

"I have a feeling things are going to be getting interesting around her," Esme commented to herself as she walked back into the kitchen to pour over the blueprints some more.

Emmett looked up from the game and noticed his new buddy had arrived. He finished off Jasper and grinned as he got up to walk towards her, "Hi little sister, I know a few games we could play since you're here."

Alice grabbed Ashley and started towards the front door, "I don't think so Emmett, Ashley is mine and Rose's today."

"That's not fair, she's going to by my little sister too," Emmett whined as Jasper snickered.

As Rose, Alice and Ashley got to the front door, Ashley called over her shoulder, "Emmett we can play a few games when we get back from shopping. I promise!"

Emmett grinned and shouted, "You better keep that promise I'll make sure I have some awesome games waiting for us!"

Everyone laughed at his exclamation while Alice and Rosalie ushered Ashley out the front door. They passed Carlisle on the way out and he smiled at Ashley, "Don't let them get too out of hand Ashley."

"Carlisle I love shopping just as much as them, we will be gone for a while," Ashley replied grinning as Carlisle just chuckled and walked into the house.

_~La Push~_

Abigail arrived at Jacob's house and noticed she was early. 'I hope he doesn't mind,' she thought as she walked towards his house. She knocked on the door and heard some shuffling before a sleepy eyed Jacob answered the door.

"Morning Jake," Abby stated with a smile.

Jacob blinked and rubbed his eyes before they widened as it looked like he figured out that what he was seeing was not a dream.

"Uh hi Abby, is it ten already?" Jacob asked as he opened the door wider to let her in.

Abby walked in and took her jacket off as she shook her head, "No, I'm a little early. I hope that isn't a problem."

Jacob shook his head and gave her a grin, "Not a problem at all, just let me get ready and we can head on over to Emily's. She invited us to lunch I hope that's okay with you."

"It's fine, she is really nice and the rest of the pack is very amusing," Abby stated as Billy wheeled in.

Billy smiled, "Well hello Abigail, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Jacob walked towards his room and asked over his shoulder, "Dad can you keep Abby company while I get ready?"

"Of course I can," Billy stated and then looked towards Abby, "why don't we wait in the living room."

Abby nodded her head and followed Billy into his living room as she waited for Jacob to get ready.

_~Six hours later~_

Ashley was laughing as she walked in the front door of the Cullen's house with arms full of shopping bags. Alice and Rosalie were behind her with the same amount of bags in their hands laughing right along with her.

"I can't believe you and your cousin did that," Alice commented as they put the bags down in the living room.

Ashley grinned, "Neither could my dad when he had to bail us out."

"Ashley your back!" Emmett exclaimed as he scooped her up into a bear hug.

Jasper commented from the chess game he was playing with Edward, "He's been planning all sort of games while he waited Ashley. I would be careful if I was you."

Ashley grinned as Emmett flipped off Jasper while setting her down, "Well I promised him I was all his when I got back."

Carlisle and Rosalie were the only ones who noticed the glare Edward sent Emmett when Ashley stated she was all his. Jasper had to choke back a chuckle when he felt the jealousy radiating off of his brother, he taunted him _'careful there Edward, she might notice that you want to kill your brother because he is too friendly towards her.'_

Edward's head snapped towards Jasper and he gave him a glare too as he moved one of his pieces.

"Oh Emmett can you do me a huge favor," Ashley asked in a sing-song voice.

Everyone looked towards her minus Alice and Rosalie since they already knew what she was going to ask.

Emmett grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically, ignoring the chuckle Edward released when Alice got a vision of the future.

"What do you need little sis?" Emmett asked.

Ashley gave him the best puppy dog look she could muster and asked, "I really need a model for this outfit I'm making and you're about the right size. Can you please be my model?"

Emmett grinned, "Of course."

"Fantastic, let me get the design so I can show you," Ashley stated as she ran outside to her car.

Emmett turned around and looked at Edward and Jasper, "Aren't you two jealous knowing that she would rather have me as a model then you two."

Edward chuckled again and shook his head, "I think your perfect for the job Emmett, I hope you have fun."

Jasper could feel the amusement from Alice, Rosalie and Edward and knew that whatever Ashley wanted him to model was going to be hilarious.

Ashley rushed back in with a few different bags and a sketchpad. She smiled and held it up, "See this is what I need to make. Thank you so much for volunteering."

Emmett blanched as he saw the design and he immediately regretted that he agreed to be the model without asking what he was modeling. He heard the laughter from behind him and knew that everyone could see the design and from the amount of laughter coming from Alice, Rose and Edward showed him that they knew what he was agreeing to. He took one more look at the design and groaned inwardly, she was going to have him model, a pink sparkly ballerina outfit complete with a tutu.

* * *

**A/N:**

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter done. I'm so glad classes are over for a while.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *grins* I know, they almost killed me!

**Alice:** *walks in grinning* Hey I found someone on the doorstep and I was wondering if we could keep her?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *frowns* What on earth are you talking about Alice?

**Rosalie:** *walks in with a tall brunette* She's talking about her.

**MoonPrincess1989 & Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *squeals and hugs the brunette* Tiffany!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** I'm so glad you came!

**Tiffany:** Thanks for having me! I read the chapter and am so excited that I will be in the story!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins* I knew you would be!

**Rosalie:** *clears her throat* So Ashley, did Edward ever end up catching up to you and my husband?

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Alice:** *look at MoonPrincess waiting for an answer*

**MoonPrincess1989**:*nods*Yea unfortunately, he made Emmett and I replace his piano.

**Tiffany: **What on earth did you two do?

**Rosalie: ***grins* they painted it pink and added sparkly stickers.

**Tiffany, Alice and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *all double over in laughter*

**MoonPrincess1989: **He didn't think it was funny, but he has forgiven us.

**Rosalie: ***nods and smiles* That's good.

**MoonPrincess1989: ***turns back to her laptop and starts working on the next chapter* Well you ladies do the honors?

**Tiffany, Alice, Rosalie and Lunarfairyprincess1989:***looks at reviewers* We hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. Remember no flames!


	6. Incoming Relatives

**A/N: I do not own Twilight but Lucas, Hailey Abigail and Ashley are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover, Valleygoat, kenshingirlxoxo652, cleo4ever44, TiffersStar1989, lioowe, DLG4life

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_~La Push~_

Abby laughed as Jacob tackled Embry to stop him from telling her a few embarrassing secrets from his past. Normally she would scold him for using violence but she thought she would let him have a little fun. When Quil joined in she had to step up and stop them.

"Jacob I think Embry has learned his lesson," Abby stated with a small smile.

Jacob got off of Embry and Quil and gave her a sheepish look, "Well I didn't mean for it to go that far, I was just trying to make sure he kept his mouth shut."

"I'm not interested in embarrassing stories, now my sister on the other hand would be. It would be best if you did not leave her in the company of those two," Abby stated with a smile.

Jacob nodded his head in understanding and wrapped an arm around her shoulder so he could walk her over to where they put the food, "Thanks for the warning I will try to keep her away from them."

Abby nodded her head and knew if Ashley ever got any dirt on Jacob she would never let him live it down. She could only imagine what she would do with that kind of information, and it would only get worse if she told Tiffany. Those two were always up to no good, which is why the parents never let them stay together for too long.

"I'm sorry Embry and Quil crashed our date, I had no idea they were going to show up," Jacob stated as he pulled her to sit down next to him.

Abby smiled as a light blush crossed her face at the close contact, "It's ok we had three hours to ourselves before they showed up."

Jacob grinned and grabbed a sandwich, "That's true; I just wish we could have spent longer together. There is so much I don't know about you and I want to know everything."

Abby blushed again and replied, "I want to know all about you too."

_~Cullen House~_

"Emmett hold still before I end up bending another needle because I accidently pricked your abdomen," Ashley said in a frustrating voice as she tried to finish the body part of ballerina outfit.

Emmett huffed and whined, "But the leotard is scratchy and pink is sooo not my color!"

Everyone in the room laughed, the last couples of hours have brought them great amount of amusement. Even Esme and Carlisle couldn't resist a chuckle or two, although they at least weren't howling with laughter like Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward.

"Not too happy that she picked you now, are you?" Jasper snickered out, and laughed when Emmett tried to pin him with a glare.

Alice giggle commenting, "Emmett you're not that scary when you're wearing a pink leotard."

Emmett started grumbling again and Ashley grinned to herself, she had to admit that this was so much fun. She couldn't believe that she was able to trick Emmett into doing this, but Rose and Alice had assured her if she used the puppy dog eyes that Emmett would say yes. She sewed on the last piece of glittered fabric and stood up to admire her work.

"Oh Emmett I'm so glad you could help me with this," I stated with a huge smile.

Once he saw my smile his grumbling stopped and he slung an arm over my shoulders, "Anything to help my little sister, besides I'm secure enough in masculinity to model this for you. Unlike the two pansies over there," he stated with a grin as he pointed to Jasper and Edward, who scowled at him.

Jasper retorted, "If that's what it takes to make yourself feel better, then so be it. Trust me when I say that I would never agree to do anything like you're doing right now; no matter what."

I saw Edward nod his head in agreement and I knew that sooner or later I would have to make them eat those words. I walked up and picked up the tutu I finished earlier and walked back over to Emmett giving it to him to put on.

"I just need to see what it look likes with the tutu, and then you can take it off," I stated while handing him the tutu.

He grumbled under his breath but slipped the tutu on none the less. Once it was on I could hear snickering from behind me and before Emmett could process what I was doing I took my iPhone out and snapped a picture of him in it.

I smirked at his outraged face and informed him in a sweet voice, "I need a picture to show my cousin how it would look on her brother, after all she needed to get back at him after he crashed her car a few months ago."

"You made this costume for your cousin's brother?" Alice asked as Emmett ran upstairs to take it off.

I nodded my head and yelled so Emmett could hear me, "Don't rip it or you will have to pose for another one!"

I heard him curse and knew that if I hadn't had said anything that he would have torn it off his body. I turned around and started to pick up my sewing stuff when my stomach growled. I blushed and grabbed my stomach in embarrassment.

"I'll make you some dinner dear," Esme stated as she walked towards the kitchen.

I looked to where everyone else was in the room and gave a small smile, "So I guess that means I'm staying for a little longer," I paused and then looked at Edward asking, "is that ok with you? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Before he could comment though, Emmett came back down stairs in his normal clothes, "Eddie boy has no choice you promised you were all mine when you got home."

Edward couldn't hold back a low growl and Jasper taunted him again in his head, _'for someone who doesn't like her you sure are getting possessive fairly quick.'_ Edward glared at him and walked up stairs, trying not to feel guilty at the pained look that graced Ashley's face.

I frowned as he walked away, I know I shouldn't feel hurt but I did. I hated the fact that had imprinted and as Emmett steered me towards the video games I decided that I wouldn't come around so much, I would suffer through the pain rather than make Edward uncomfortable; after all I would do anything for my imprint.

As I sat down I saw Alice shoot me a worried look but I gave her strained smile and turned to listen to Emmett give me directions for the video game. I have to make sure I don't decide on anything for the future otherwise Alice would see it and try to stop me. I couldn't let her do that, no matter how much I already loved this family; I did not want to make Edward uncomfortable in his own home.

_~Next Morning~_

I was so into the video game with Emmett and Jasper that I didn't even hear my sister come in. I couldn't stop though, I was so close to winning and I was waiting for the chance to gloat to the two brothers._ 'I can't believe they have beat me all night, not matter how hard I try I can never win,' _I thought. As I did a combo I saw Emmett use earlier I was surprised when my part of the screen popped up with the words, 'WINNER'.

I blinked, too shocked to say or do anything, while Emmett cursed and Jasper grumbled. Once I realized that it wasn't a hallucination I shot up and started to do a victory dance.

"Oh yea I rock, you guys suck! You got beat by a girl," I yelled as I continued my dance.

I heard chuckling from behind me and I assumed it was Alice and Rosalie laughing at the fact their husbands got beat by a girl. It wasn't until I heard Edward's voice that I turned around shocked that he wasn't in his room.

"I can't believe you two got beat by a girl who never even played the game before," Edward commented to the two boys, before he turned to me and gave me a small smile, "Your sister is in the kitchen, apparently you have a family member to pick up today."

I nodded my head in understanding, still unable to speak. I was way too surprised that he was even talking to me, let alone smiling at me. He chuckled at what I assume were my thoughts and I blushed red before escaping to the kitchen where my sister was.

Once I got in there the girls looked up from their discussion and my sister's eyes widened as she sputtered out, "OMG! Ashley you are blushing, you never blush!"

"Oh shut up!" I retorted as I heard chuckling from the living room and giggling to my right. I pouted and started to think of ways to get each of them back.

Abby must have noticed because she decided to side track me, "We have to pick Tiffany up at the airport in an hour."

"I thought I was the only one who was going to pick her up?" I asked frowning.

Abby crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes, "Dad knew if you were the only one going to pick her up, trouble would not be far behind. If I'm there I will be able to keep your trouble to a minimum."

"A minimum? Don't you mean keep them out of trouble completley?" Esme asked confused as she laid a plate of food in front of Ashley.

Ashley grinned and nodded her head in thanks as Abby explained, "I have never been able to keep them completely out of trouble. It's impossible, but I can at least make sure they don't get into too much trouble."

Emmett and Jasper chose the moment to walk in with Edward standing in the doorway. I looked up as I finished my breakfast and grinned when an idea popped into my head. I saw my sister look at me warily as I skipped over to Emmett and Jasper.

"How would you guys like to meet my cousin?" Ashley asked, as if was just an innocent question.

Her sister however knew that question was anything but innocent and decided she would step in, "Oh no, I have enough trouble trying to keep you and Tiffany out of trouble. We are not adding Jasper and Emmett to the mix"

Ashley and Emmett pouted while Jasper frowned and asked, "Why on earth would you think trouble would happen. All she asked was if we wanted to meet her cousin."

Jasper then smirked inwardly as he felt some more subtle jealousy from Edward, _'what's wrong Edward, upset that she didn't invite you?'_

Edward narrowed his eyes and spoke up, "They can't join you anyway, we all have to go hunting."

Ashley looked into their eyes and noticed that were turning black and understood, "Maybe another time then."

Abby and I left the house after saying good bye and headed towards Port Angeles to pick up my favorite cousin.

_~Port Angeles~_

I gave Abby the sign with Tiffany's name on it and moved to stand on the chair next to her to see over everyone. After looking around for a few minutes, a grinned spread across my face as I saw Tiffany walking through the gate arguing with someone. I saw the person turn around and grinned even wider when I noticed it was her sister Jessica. _'Oh this day just got a whole lot better,' _I thought.

I jumped down from the seat and grabbed a marker from my purse and told Abby to hold the sign still. She was confused but did what I asked and I quickly wrote Jessica's name on it. I saw Abby look at the sign and heard her groan before she muttered under her breath, "I'm going to have so many migraines."

I just grinned and waited for our cousins to break through the crowd and I heard them before I saw them, "Damn it Tiffany I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to spill my drink on the hot guy you were flirting with. Think of this way, at least you got to join the mile high club with him before the incident."

As they broke through the crowd Tiffany replied, "Ok you have a point, just try to be more careful from now on."

I saw Jessica nod her head in agreement and they both looked over to us. I grinned and waved and was rewarded with squeals of happiness. I ran over to them, dragging Abby with me and we all enveloped each other in hugs, talking a mile a minute. I knew people were staring but I could care less, I hadn't seen them in a few years and I missed them terribly.

I pulled back and grinned at Tiffany, "So Tiff, what's this about joining the mile high club?"

"Oh he was so yummy, but I have to admit I've had better," she replied with a grin and saw Jessica and Abby roll their eyes.

I laughed stating, " I guess that answers my questions about whether you imprinted or not."

"Oh you know me and Tiffany, we can't stand to be with one guy for too long," Jessica grinned as we walked over to pick up their bags.

Abby smiled dreamily and informed them, "But imprinting is so great ladies."

Both Jessica and Tiffany stopped and whipped around to look at Abby and exclaimed, "OMG! You imprinted!" they started dancing in place and then they each grabbed one of Abby's arms gushing, "you have to tell us everything!"

Abby nodded her head know there was no way she could get out of this, I snickered when I realized that she didn't mean to make it sound as if she imprinted. However, I knew once she heard my snicker she was going to get back at me, I just didn't realize it would be so soon.

"Well if you're excited about me imprinting then you should know that Ashley imprinted as well" Abby stated with a smug smirk.

The girls squealed again and turned to look at me, repeating themselves, "You have to tell us everything!"

I shook my head and a sad smile crossed my lips, "There's nothing to tell really, he doesn't even like me. I've just decided to let him be and avoid him."

Abby, Jessica and Tiffany gasped and replied at the same time, "You can't do that Ashley, it would be like suicide for you."

"I thought you were making progress," Abby stated as she wrapped her arm around my waist in a half hug.

I shook my head and a sad chuckle slipped out, "He never wants to be in the same room with me when I'm over, it's obvious he would rather we never met."

Before I could continue, I felt a murderous vibe from behind me and Abby. I turned around and saw Tiffany and Jessica's faces. _'Oh shit, Edward is so dead,'_ I thought, hopefully I could calm them down on the ride home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter done. This semester almost killed me.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *nods* I know, I thought for sure you were going to kill one of your professors.

**Alice:** *walks in* I'm sure if you asked Emmett or Jasper they would have happily made her disappear.

**MoonPrincess1989:** Yea and then I would owe them again. I will never ask them for a favor again.

**Rosalie:** *walks in* Hey MoonPrincess Emmett is looking for you, something about a car wash.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *groans* I suppose he decided to take it through a couple of swamps before he brought it home too.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** Of course, you owe him a week of car washes since he helped you with that paper a few weeks ago.

**Tiffany:** *laughs as MoonPrincess bangs her head on the desk* At least this is the last car wash.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *lifts head and nods* Your right, well I better get going before he makes it any dirtier.

**Rosalie:** *clears her throat* Um you should know he roped Edward and Jasper into dirtying their cars too.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks at Alice*You knew they would do this didn't you?

**Alice**:*appears innocent*No it must have been a last minute decision on their part. *walks out the room*

**Tiffany, Rosalie and Lunarfairyprincess1989:***looks at each other and shakes their head*

**MoonPrincess1989: ***runs after Alice* Don't give me that innocent look, you knew it. How could you not tell me?

**Tiffany, Rosalie and Lunarfairyprincess1989: ***laughs and looks at the audience* Well we would love it if you could leave a review! Please remember no flames! *runs after the fight pair to watch the show*


End file.
